Love To Love You
by sockstar
Summary: Do I want to go where Freddie will be'. Creddie mini-fic. Written for Croctober Fic Challenge.


**Love To Love You**

**Rating: **K+

**Notes: **Songfic, based on the song _Love To Love You_, by The Corrs. POV is Carly 1st person.

* * *

**Summary: **'Do I want to go where Freddie will be?'. Creddie mini-fic.

* * *

I had to choose which college to accept my invitation to. I had 2 options. Teaching academy, same campus as Freddie's technical institute or a college on the other side of the country.

'Do I want to go where Freddie will be?'

I'd built up barriers to stop myself falling for him, but now those barriers were stopping me from coming to terms with my feelings for him, but time was growing short, and I had to deal, or risk losing him forever. I feared getting into a relationship for a number of reasons.

'Would Sam would accept us?'

Sam is my friend. Socko and Spencer always support each other, Sam would accept it, given enough time.

'Every guy I've ever dated, we break up, they never talk to me again, I couldn't do that to Freddie, I don't want to lose our friendship.'

Thinking about the type of guys I'd dated before, did I really date any of them for their personality, or was it just my idea of them, that they were a bad boy, or a football player? Freddie was different.

'Freddie has been my friend for so long, is that friendship a good foundation for a relationship?'

Yes, Freddie knew so much about me, supported me, was always there for me, it made me feel guilty at how shallow I'd been, dating guys for their looks, or their charm, or even popularity, letting Freddie torture himself over me.

'What if there is someone out there that's better for me, or Freddie?'

During a monster movie, when the monster is hidden, unknown, lying in the shadows, it's always more scary than at the end when the hero kills it.

The man in the shadows might look more exciting but reality never matches the unknown. It's never going to be more than I already have with Freddie.

'Does Freddie still like me?'

Freddie knew my options, refused to push me in any direction, saying it was unfair if he influenced the choice in any way.

There is only one way to find that out. I called Freddie and he came over.

"Freddie, answer this with absolute truth." Freddie said he would.

I took a deep breath, "Freddie... do you still... love me?"

Freddie strode over, desire etched on his face, Freddie wrapped one arm around my waist then pulled my body towards him, the other hand on the back of my head.

Freddie looked at me, with a question in his eyes. I nodded. He smiled wide, then kissed me. I felt the barriers crashing down, replaced by pure need and contentment.

After we broke apart, I pushed him onto the couch, and sat in his lap, my legs to either side of him, kissing him over and over, my hands pushing down on his chest after removing his shirt. "God. I waited too long to do this." I was nervous, but I knew I wanted him, I felt his hands graze my thighs under the skirt I was wearing, it was electrifying, and I reached down to unbutton his jeans.

Freddie hesitated for a moment, "I can't do this."

"Spencer's gone to Las Vegas with Socko remember, he won't be back for 3 days."

"No, I mean I can't do this, not if you aren't coming with me, I want you so much it hurts. I can't taste, touch and have you, then lose you, I couldn't deal with the pain."

"I'm going away with you Freddie, I love you. Never leave." I kissed him a few more times for good measure.

"I want to be with you. I love you Carly." The last of my concerns melted away as his hands roamed around my body, his lips pressed up and down my neck, and I knew that this was the best decision I'd ever made.

**End**

**

* * *

**This is more of an interpretation of the song than an outright "retelling" so to speak, as the song is pretty much about unrequited love, but the end of the song, in my opinion, is about the woman breaking down those mental blocks, and coming to terms with her feelings, or at least the desire to, and that's what written here.

Thanks to SquishyCool, for the inspiration.


End file.
